Wish
by Nyte Brayker
Summary: Buffy has a mental breakdown and runs away to L.A.Spike realizes something.Dawn/Spike relationship


Title: Wish

Author: Nyte Brayker

Pairing: Dawn/Spike

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Buffy -Verse characters and the song 'Wish' belongs to the band Beautiful Creatures .This is just for fun.

Rating: R?

Summery: Set after 'One more time with feeling'. The episode 'Wrecked' never happened. Buffy has a breakdown and goes to L.A and Dawn starts to change and Spike has a large revelation. I was listening to the song and I thought it fit.

Other Notes: This is my first D/S fic. Constructive criticism wanted. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wish I was something,

I wish I could fly.

Have you ever seen the Devil at night?

Don't you know he's the only one who lives in your mind?

Have you ever felt that pain inside?

Don't you know I'm the only one who looks in your eyes?"

-Beautiful Creatures

Album: Beautiful Creatures

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn chewed on her pencil and tried to figure the math problem. She let her mind wander and then realized that it was too quiet.

"Buffy?" She called as she went downstairs," Willow?"

No answer. She ventured in to the kitchen and there was a slip of white paper on the kitchen island. She picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Guys_

I can't stay in Sunnydale because I'm so confused and I can't continue to smile and say everything's okay when it isn't. I've felt empty and alone ever since I got back. I'm going to L.A to see Angel and spend sometime soul searching. I sometimes wonder if I should've come back at all.

With Love

Buffy

Dawn inhaled deeply, trying not to cry, and pocketed the note. Buffy had only done this once before, when she killed Angel. She tried to think.

"Hello? Anyone home? Slayer? Nibblet?" It was Spike. Dawn ran to the front door and threw herself at him, holding on to him tightly. He hugged back, obviously confused at what was going on, but offering her comfort, and support," What's wrong, luv?"

"Buffy's gone. She left," Dawn answered, allowing the tears to fall, and she added," To L.A. and I don't think she's coming back."

"Pet, don't cry," Spike said and led her to the couch," Your big sis wasn't all right in the head when she came back," She cuddled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders," Did she leave a note or anything?" Dawn nodded an showed him the note," She's gone to see the bloody poof? How is he going to help her? I'll tell you what's going to happen, they'll shag, he'll lose that twisted soul, and try to suck the world into Club Med for the Damned."

"Is that the best case scenario?" Dawn asked, trying to cheer up," Whose going to look after me? I mean Buffy's gone and the Buffy Bot was destroyed. Willow can't apply for legal custody of me and the social service people have been looking around."

"I will, Bit," Spike answered her and tilted her chin up," I'm the Big Bad and I'd always protect you, Dawn." She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

Spike realized what he was saying. He would protect her from anything that wanted to hurt her or make her sad. He loved the feel of her warm body against his and something hit him harder than the time that church had collapsed on him. He loved her and everything made sense.

His fascination with Buffy was just a preview of what was to come, what he would eventually have, and what he deserved.

The punk vampire leaned down and captured Dawn's lips with his own, opening them, and he held her close to him.

Dawn couldn't believe what was happening, she was being kissed by Spike, and she kissed back. She thought that he was obsessed with Buffy. Why was he kissing her, if he loved her sister?

"Spike,I..I can't do this.You..you love Buffy," She said and pulled away, only to be pulled back into his strong embrace," Don't you?"

"Dawn, luv, you don't understand. What I had for Buffy was twisted and ill. She only tormented me when she was mad at something or someone. I promised her that I'd protect you until the world ended and it almost did. I almost lost you and when I was on the ground after that bloody awful fall, I knew I had let you down. When she came back, she wasn't the same and I knew you'd need someone to lean on. Now that she's gone, the fog's been lifted from my mind, and I realized something, she was only something that showed me what was to come."

"I don't understand," Dawn replied, looking in his eyes," Spike, what are you saying?" She knew perfectly well what he meant but, she wanted to hear it from him.

"I love you, Dawn, "He answered," I know that you'll probably try to push me away-"

"I love you too," She cut him off and kissed him," Just don't leave me."

"Never, Nibblet," Spike assured her, smiling, and it was a real one, not his usual smirk," So, what do you want to do now?" 

Dawn leaned over and whispered something in his ear and his icy blue eyes grew wide.

"If you want to, pet," was the only thing he said as they stood," Only if you want to." He picked her up and started to walk towards the stairs.

Willow walked into the house with Anya and Xander, Angel had called from L.A, and she wanted to tell Dawn the news before the teen found out for herself.

"Dawnie!!!" Xander yelled," Could you come down stairs for a minute?" At Willow's and Anya's questioning gazes he added," She might be asleep."

"Dawnie!!!" Spike bolted up right, waking up quick from a peaceful slumber. It was the Whelp," Could you come downstairs for a minute?"

"Dawn, wake up," Spike shook her shoulder. If Red found him and Dawn naked in Dawn's bed, she'd turn him into something like a bug or a toad," Luv, wake up."

"Hmm? What? "She asked as she stirred," Hey, Spike."

"I need you to get up and get dressed. Then go downstairs and act," Spike whispered, his body grew tense as he heard 3 sets of footsteps on the stairs," Hurry the bloody hell up."

"Oh," Dawn said, it finally hit her," Oh." There was a knock on the door.

"Dawnie? It was Willow," Are you awake?"

"One minute, please, "Dawn answered, pulling on her jeans and a sweater," I'll be right with you!" She turned to Spike, who had managed to get his jeans on," In the closet." He nodded, grabbed the rest of his clothing, and managed to get into the hiding place before Dawn opened the door, "Hi, guys."

"Dawnie, Buffy's gone to L.A and I don't know if she's coming back," Willow told her and clasped her hand.

"I know," Dawn answered and showed them the note," I found this on the kitchen island when I went downstairs. I really think that Angel can help her."

Xander watched Dawn, she was taking the news well, and there was something off about her. She seemed to glow. Then he noticed something, Spike's duster was laying on the desk chair, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Dawnster, was Spike around earlier?"Ha asked her.

"He was. He was helping me with my history homework before I found the note. Then he went to call Angel," Dawn lied with practiced ease," That was over two hours ago. He probably went to Willy's Place. A know to lose himself in a bottle of whatever."

"Vampires can be so melodramatic," Anya stated," Hopefully he won't do something stupid like going to L.A and beating Angel up."

"I think we should call Angel," Willow said after a moment and Xander nodded in agreement," Who knows what Spike might do."

"I'm going to finish my homework and then I'm going to bed. Wake me up if you find out anything," Dawn told them," Good night."

After they went downstairs, Willow had a thought, and she sat down.

"Did Dawn look different to you?" She asked her two friends," She seemed to glow."

"You don't think that Spike…."Xander trailed off.

"It wouldn't be unusual," Anya said suddenly.

"What wouldn't be unusual?" Willow inquired.

"If Spike seduced Dawn," Anya answered," Some vampires do that."

"Dawn!!!!!!"Xander yelled.

"Yes?" Dawn returned as she entered the kitchen.

"Did Spike do anything to you?" Willow asked tactfully.

"No," the teen answered," Why?"

"They think you and Spike had sex," Anya blurted out and the two Scoobies looked at her," What? That's the truth."

"Me and Spike?" Dawn repeated,"Please.Sleeping with a guy at my age would be just ewww."

Spike came in the back door and he noticed that Xander and Willow were looking at him funny. He knew perfectly well why they were staring at him and it took all the restraint in his body not to laugh.

He'd finished getting dressed and had jumped out of Dawn's window. Then he'd waited for a certain cue before entering the house.

"Nibblet, did I leave my duster here?" He asked, leaning against the counter," Is there something on my face, Whelp?"

"You did. It's upstairs," Dawn answered and went to get it.

Dawn sat in the Magic Box, doing her homework, and waiting for sundown. Willow ,Xander, and Tara were researching a demon while Anya counted money.

"Dawn, we're going patrolling and I hope you don't mind staying here with Anya," Xander said as they went to head out.

"No problem," Dawn answered, looking out the front window," I'll be fine."

An hour later, Dawn was punching the punching bag, just for fun, and Anya came in.

"I'll be down in the basement doing inventory. Call me if you need me," The ex- vengeance demon told her and disappeared.

"You're doing that all wrong, Ducks, "Spike had snuck up on her, placing a soft kiss on her neck," You have to use your hips."

"So why don't you show me?"Dawn challenged.

"I guess I will,"Spike replied and stroked her neck,"Have you ever been bitten, Dawn?"

"No,"She answered,looking him in the eye,"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering,"he led her to the beat up old couch and sat down with her on his lap.

"You want to bite me don't you?"She inquired.

"I didn't bloody say that,"Spike pointed out,he was flustered,and if he'd been human he would've blushed.

"You ment it,"Dawn retorted,"Go ahead bite me,chips a hoy."

"Make fun of my chip will you?"He challenged and nuzzled her neck,"Only if you give me consent."

"Bite me,Spike"Dawn stated and his demonic face slid into place. 

He placed his lips on her neck and bit in gently.She gasped as he began to drink. 

Spike found himself lost in a world of sensations.The raw power of the Key,the slightest hint of Slayer blood,and the sweetness of youth.Then he marked her,she hissed in pain for a short second,and he then he stopped. His human visage slid into place as he kissed her and the bite healed.

"That was unreal,"She said after a moment,"I thought it would be painful,but it felt so good."

"It all depends on the vampire,baby,"he answered,"You're marked."

"Marked?"She repeated.Apparently Giles and Buffy hadn't bothered to explain vampire habit to her.

"Marked,"He confirmed,"It means if any other vamp sees you and wants to make a snack of you,he won't because it's like a tag.Messing with you means messing with me,"Spike informed her,"So what do you want to do now?"

"Kiss,"Dawn replied and Spike was more than happy to comply.

To be con't……….. 


End file.
